Konoha's Online Chat Room
by BloodyUchihaPast
Summary: There's a new online chat in Konoha, will the gang meet old friends? After Timsekip so Spoilers. Pairings inside... rated m 4 bad words


The Naruto Characters login to the newest chat room in Konoha? Will they meet new people? After timsekip!! so spoilersPairings: sasuXnaru, sakuXlee, inoXsai, hakuXneji, itaXdei, temaXshika

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**a/n: I wanted to do this for a long time…. I know it's stupid but bear with me.Lol.. if u don't understand something that's in slang(chatspeak) just tell me and I'll translate**

**Desclaimer: naruto doesn't belong to me…… stalks masashi**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**For those who dunno much about naruto, here's the names and characters:**

**BelieveItRamenGods: Naruto**

**UchihaAvenger: Sasuke**

**PinkKunoichi: Sakura**

**LilaHeart: Hinata**

**PuppyLuvHotshot: Kiba**

**SunglassesUNeverCM: Shino**

**HotNSexyBlonde: Ino**

**WatchDaCloudsNBLazy: Shikamaru**

**Vow2DaFudGods: Choji**

**EliteHyuuga: Neji**

**WeaponsFromNowerScrols: Tenten**

**YouhfulGreenBeast: Lee**

**BloodyDeathsInSand: Gaara**

**PuppetMaster: Kankuro**

**ThreeMoonedFan: Temari**

**IMassacreUchihas: Itachi**

**ArtIsABangYeah: Deidara**

**JawsSharkLover: Kisame**

**WhiteAsDaSnowSenbon: Haku**

**BigSwordsR2Heavy: Zabuza**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

BelieveItRamenGods Has Logged in

PinkKunoichi Has Logged in

BelieveItRamenGods: Hi Sakura-Chan!!!!

PinkKunoichi: Hi Naruto. Watcha doing?

BelieveItRamenGods: eating ramen

PinkKunoichi: oh

UchihaAvenger had Logged In

PinkKunoichi: SASUKE-KUN!!!! Is that you

UchihaAvenger: yah, no, don't tell m its u guys from konoha

BelieveItRamenGods: BASTARD!! TEME!!!! WHERE THE FUCK R U?!?!?!?!

UchihaAvenger: None of ur business usuratonkachi.. just 4get about the bonds we had

PinkKunoichi: ur alive!!! omg ur ok!!!! pls come back I luv u

UchihaAvenger: why would I do that if I haven't killed my bro… besides, y wuld I go back to that pansy lil village

BelieveItRamenGods: cuz were ur friends

UchihaAvenger: correction, were just old acquaintances, now I just want to break that bond

BelieveItRamenGods: u really have turned evil haven't u!! man, well at lest stay in dis chat til da end

UchihaAvenger: y shuld I do that

BelieveItRamenGods: PLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UchihaAvenger: fine, but don't think I'll get friendly, u shuld be lucky I didn't kil u back ther in da valy of deth 4 the mangekyu sharingan

BelieveItRamenGods: …… sniff

BelieveItRamenGods: Y DID U LEAVE!!!!!

UchihaAvenger: Again with da same q?

BelieveItRamenGods: Evry1 misses u lots, and u just don't care???? TEME!!!!!

UchihaAvenger: y shuld I care?

BelieveItRamenGods: cuz we wer like bros!!!!

UchihaAvenger: da only bro I have I want 2 kill… do u wanna carry dat same fate?

BelieveItRamenGods: u cant kil me dat ecly nemor… I'v gotten stronger

PinkKunoichi: I cant bare it anymore, even if I love you Sasuke.

PinkKunoichi Has Left the Chat

BelieveItRamenGods: SAKURA!! c what u made her do?

UchihaAvenger: sooooooooooo

BelieveItRamenGods: pls come back!!!!! we al promis 2 4giv u and well help u in ur vendetta!!! pls!!! we r stronger now!! I mean, we hav killed and akatsuki member so far

UchihaAvenger: I know u hav, but orochimaur's the stongest of those sannin

BelieveItRamenGods: soooo, wer stronger, he couldn't beat and akatsuki member

UchihaAvenger:… naruto, y r u going so far 4 me? a betrayer! some1 ho whu left u 2 die last time, whu almost killed u, ….. at 1rst I suffered thinking dat I killed u, dat's sorta my weakness, dats y I cant go back 2 u… my weaknesses wuld b exposed

BelieveItRamenGods: ………… do u like me sasuke

UchihaAvenger: y r u asking dat?

BelieveItRamenGods: CUZ I LUV U SASUKE! DIS MAYB DA LAST TIME I TALK TO YOU!!!

UchihaAvenger: I luv u 2 do be

BelieveItRamenGods: u do?

UchihaAvenger: yah, y do u think I didn't pull back fast when u mistakenly kissed me on da 1rst day of skool???

BelieveItRamenGods: no wonder!!!!!

UchihaAvenger: go 2 the valy of deth in 2 days

UchihaAvenger Has Left the Chat

BelieveItRamenGods: yay!

BelieveItRamenGods Las left the Chat

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**a/n: I know, that was kinda lamem but anyways, next time: team kurenai!!!!**


End file.
